implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
NATO and WP targets in East Asia (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of targets in the PRC (China), Taiwan (ROC), Hong Kong, vietnam, Mongolia, Japan and Macau. China and Japan got off rather lightly compared to the UK, USA, USSR, Germany and Poland. Overview Mongolia, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam and China got off rather lightly compared to the UK, USA, USSR, Germany and Poland. Monglolia #677th Artillery Regiment, close to the north eastern edge of the Gobi desert in Mongolia- 1x 10kt #41st Motor Rifle Division, Aliosha - 1x 10kt #"Site 131" of the 2nd Guards Tank Division, Choibalsan- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Choibalsan power station- 1x 1kt #Choibalsan Soviet military steel works- 1x 1kt #Ulan Bator power station- 1x 1kt South Vietnam #Saigon- 1x10kt #Cam Ranh Bay US base- 1x 50kt and 1x 20kt. #Da Nang- 1x10kt #Khe Sanh- 1x10kt #Hue 1x 1kt #Nha Trang 1x 1kt #Dalat 1x 1kt #Moc Bai 1x 1kt North Vietnam #Hanoi 5x10kt #Hanoi air base 1x 10kt #Dien Bien Phu 1x 10kt #Lon Song 1x 10kt #Haiphong 1x 10kt #Mong Cai- 1x 1kt (it was meant for Hanoi) Japan 'Japan proper' #Rebun Airport Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Rishiri Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Wakkanai Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Nemuro, Hokkaidō- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Nemuro port, Hokkaidō- 2x 1kt #Yokosuka Naval Arsenal- 2x 15kt and 2x 1kt (the latter did not go off) #Naval Air Facility Atsugi- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Yokahama Port- 1x 10kt (did not go off) Okinawa (US occupation until OTL 1972) #Kadena Air Base- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt #Camp Foster- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Marine Corps Air Station Futenma- 1x 50 kt, 1x 20kt and 1x 10kt (the 20kt one did not go off) #Camp Hansen- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Camp Schwab- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt #Torii Station- 1x 50 kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Camp Kinser- 1x 50 kt and 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Naha airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Philippines. #U.S. Naval Base Subic Bay-1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Subic Bay International Airport-1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Naval Air Station Cubi Point-1x 10kt (did not go off) #Clark Air Base-1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Corregidor (Fort Mills) -1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Manila Bay -2x 1kt (one of then did not go off) #El Fraile Island (Fort Drum)-1x 1kt #Caballo Island (Fort Hughes)-1x 1kt #Carabao Island (Fort Frank)-1x 1kt #Carabao Island's small military airfield-1x 1kt #The Australian-American-New Zealander liaison office, Manila- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Thailand. #Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base- 1x 1kt. #Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base- 1x 1kt. China 'Xinjiang /Shinjang Uyghur Aptonom Rayoni (新疆维吾尔自治区)' #Ürümqi- 1x 1kt. #Horgos border pass- 1x 1kt. #Horgos town- 1x 1kt. #Horgos PRC border security base- 1x 1kt. 'Inner Mongolia (Mongolian: Öbür Monggol and c Өвөр Монгол, Övör Mongol; Chinese: 内蒙古; pinyin: Nèi Měnggǔ, officially 'Nei Mongol')' #Hohhot PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Hohhot PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Hohhot air deface force- 1x 1kt 'Tibet / Xizang (西藏自治区)=' #Rutog Town- 1x 1kt #Rutog border pass- 1x 1kt 'Qinghai (青海省)' #Xining- 1x 1kt #Xining army training school- 1x 1kt 'Fujian' #Fuzhou PLA army barracks- 1x 1kt #Putian (Chinese: 莆田; pinyin: Pútián)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation shoe factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation fruit processing plant - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' revaloutionary vegetable prossesing colective - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Tianjin City' #Tianjin industrial district- 1x 10kt #Tianjin PLA barracks- 2x 1kt 'Shanghai City' #Shanghai city- center 1x 1kt #Shanghai industrial district- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt (the prior did not go off) #Shanghai harbour- 1x 1kt #Shanghai maritime patrol post- 1x 1kt #Shanghai port- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #The Peoples' Shanghai Rice Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #The Shanghai Wood Carving and Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #Hangzhou Bay- 1x 10kt, 1x 15kt and 2x 1kt #Shanghai PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Shanghai PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 20ft in to the ground) #The Peoples' liberation clothing and garments factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai central railway station- 1x 1kt #Shanghai military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1 x 10kt (the latter did not go off) #Shanghai navy dock yard- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt #Shanghai railway hub- 1x 1kt #Shanghai's northern airfield- 1x 1kt #Shanghai's southern airfiled- 1x 1kt #Shanghai navel base- 1x 10kt 'Sichuan 四川省' #Chengdu PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayi PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Chengdu military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (neither went off) 'Liaoning' #Shenyang PLA barracks- 1x 10kt 'Shandong' #Jinan PLA barracks- 1x 10kt #Provincial No. 1 RTL (re-education through labour camp)- 1x 1kt #Shandong Shengjian Factory 83 (and penal/dissident slave labour camp)- 1x 1kt 'Jiangsu' #Nanjing PLA barracks- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt 'Guangdong/Canton (Chinese Postal Map Romanisation: Kwangtung, Chinese : 广东省)' #The South Sea Fleet, Zhanjiang- 1x 1kt #Naval headquarters, Zhanjiang- 1x 10kt and 1x 15kt #Zhanjiang airbase- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Zhanjiang military command enter- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Zhanjiang PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Zhanjiang navel dockyards- 1x 10kt #Zhanjiang port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen harbour- 1x 10kt 'Bajing City' #The Forbidden City- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Bajing airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bajing airbase- 1x 1kt #Bajing PLA HQ- 1x 10kt #Bajing PLA barracks No.- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed toxic waste dirty bomb style) #Bajing PLA barracks No. 2- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' interdependent machinery factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation electronics factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation truck factory - 1x 1kt #The Mao Xzedong truck factory - 1x 1kt #Bajing central railway station- 1x 1kt #Bajing military command center- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) #Bajing industrial district- 1x 10kt #The Chinese Parliament building- 1x 1kt 'Guangxi' Dongxing PLA barracks- 1x 1kt Taiwan #Republic of China Military Academy (traditional Chinese: 中華民國陸軍軍官學校; simplified Chinese: 中华民国陆军军官学校; pinyin: Zhōnghúa Mīngúo Lùjūn Jūnguān) Xúexiào)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Republic of China Naval Academy - 1x 1kt #Republic of China Air Force Academy - 1x 1kt #Government offices, Taipei- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The fortified island of Kinmen - 2x 1kt #The fortifyed island of Matsu - 2x 1kt Hong Kong #Kowloon harbour- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon docks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloo aireport- 1x 1kt #Kowloo city center- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (The latter did not go off) Macau *''No nukes hit Macau.'' Also see: #''Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Sports (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Transport (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Radioactive Animals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962'' #''A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse)'' Category:China Category:Japan Category:Mongolia Category:Taiwan Category:Atomic affairs Category:War Category:Politics Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse)